gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
God of Thieves Items
The Great God of Thieves title reveals unique items in each maze Adventurer's Forest *Shabby Lair - spells *Mushroom Village - food ingredients *Totem in the target floor - stat boost *Loose Brick - spells, Erberry Wand *Scattered Items - EP, general equipment, treehouse items (torches, broken arrows) *Scattered Books - stat boost *Scattered Tape - Tape (increase effects spells by 5%) *Hidden Storage Chest - EP, general equipment, Adventurer's Rune *Broken Mechanical Device - Repeating Shotgun M1887 *Blood in the target floor - stat boost Village of Heroes Lost Temple *Loose Brick - Crystal Skull x3 or spell *Hidden storage chest - general equipment or EP *Shabby terminal - explodes or stat boost and EP *Scattered items - Cheap Liquor x3 and Low Quality Cigarette x3, or general equipment *Abandoned Cauldron - food ingredients *Large culture dish - Complete Alien Spawn *Totem in the floor - stat boost *Shabby lair - Alien Spawn or Unknown Swordsmanship Scroll and Griffin's Signet *Scattered books - stat boost Borderland Ancient Arena *Shabby Lair - Bottle of Blood x3 *Hidden Storage Chest - Ancient Calling suit *Braveheart - Brave Heart (Attack +20 in gladiator match, -5% EP to upgrade melee titles) *Loose Brick - Burned Parchment and Shaman's Ear *Scattered Books - HP boost *Weapon Shelf - Melee's Relics Forest of Whispers *Shabby Lair - Zergling Egg x3, spells, Black Thorn Seed x20 *Loose Brick - Holly Wand, spells *Rainbow Mushroom - Rainbow Mushroom x1, x2, x3 *Destroy Mushroom - Destroy Mushroom x1, x2, x3 *Frost Mushroom - Frost Mushroom x1, x2, x3 *Blood on the target floor - stat boost *Totem in the target floor - stat boost *Scattered Items - EP, general equipment *Scattered Books - HP +20 *Extinct bonfire - HP & MP restore *Hidden Storage Chest - general equipment, Magic Vine upgrade materials, food ingredients Saint's Tower *Pier Glass of Sage - judges your looks, gives EP *Strange Bookshelf - gives Forrest Gump book (coins) *Hidden Storage Chest - Lich's Will equipment suit *Wardrobe of Sage - Magic Relics *Totem in the target floor - stat boost *Scattered Items - Magic Toffee x3 *Extinct Bonfire - HP and MP recovery Desert Oasis *Statue of Anubis - answer is Maat's Feather Bloody Fortress *Bloody doll - sacrifice for +300 faith Dracula's Castle *Shabby Lair - Ancestor's Blood x1, spells *Scattered Items - Magic Dust x3, general equipment, EP *Scattered Books - stat boost *Scattered Tape - Bram Stoker's Dracula (Tape) (15% extra damage vs blood-sucking creatures) *Abandoned Cauldron - food ingredients *Extinct Bonfire - HP & MP restoration *Bloody Experimental Table - Experimental Essence Blood x1 *Blood in the target floor - stat boost *Totem in the target floor - stat boost *Loose Brick - spells, Clan Signet x1 Skeleton Island *Scattered Items - general equipment *Shabby Lair - Swordsmanship Scroll & Griffin's Signet *Loose Brick - spells *Blood in the target floor - stat boost *Totem in the target floor - stat boost Pirate's Seaport *Hidden Storage Chest - EP, equipment, or Ammo x20 *Shabby Lair - spells or Demon's Hug suit *Chess Table - Tower Statue x2, Statue of Black Leopard x2 *Scattered Items - EP, Pirate's Bitter x5, general equipment *Scattered Books - stat boost *Blood in the target floor - stat boost *Totem in the target floor - stat boost *Extinct Bonfire - stat boost *Contraband Goods - Gem x3, 10,000 coins *Loose Brick - spells, Shadow Badge x3 Avallon Fortress *Extinct Bonfire - HP and MP recovery *Blood in the target floor - stat boost *Loose Brick - spells, metallurgy elements *Hidden Storage Chest - EP, general equipment *Scattered Items - EP, metallurgy elements, general equipment *Scattered Books - stat boost *Shabby Lair - spells *Compound Blending Device - goblin compounds *Rusty Cultivation Furnace (unknown combination) - damaged cultivation furnace core *Caisson - cannon shells, dwarf explosives Category:Featured knowledge